


The Dragon and the Knight's Close Quarters Combat

by blaiseingfire, Cyberleader2000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Accidental Sex, Bathroom Sex, F/M, First Time, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaiseingfire/pseuds/blaiseingfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberleader2000/pseuds/Cyberleader2000
Summary: Jaune is a simple man with simple needs, and life is never as simple as he wished it would be. Why does the universe like to push him into these tight situations?





	The Dragon and the Knight's Close Quarters Combat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys and girls, sorry for being on hiatus for so long things have been happening in life so I've not had the chance to give my fans what they deserve now this story is kind of a mini apology to Xerzo LotCN and the rest of you who have got fed up of the Futa stories so here is a Futa free one shot I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Side note I have now been commissioned 3 times in the past 2 weeks so once they are done I will be back to my regular uploading schedule till then I will try to get something out every two weeks starting from next month.

Yang was walking down the halls of Beacon with her fellow team members. "Yang!" She heard someone call her name. "Yang!" Turning around, she saw Pyrrha of team JNPR jogging up to her.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile, "what's up P-money?"

"Hey, are you free later? I would like a really good working out by having a good sparring match."

"Sure no problem is six good for you?"

Before Pyrrha can respond, she ducked as her instincts from all the time she spent with her team kicked in. Less than a second later a bottle of syrup flew overhead and spilled its contents all over Yang.

"Damn it, Nora!" Yang yelled at Nora, who was on the floor behind Pyrrha. "What is this?!" She licked the substance she found that it's syrup. "Why do you have a bottle of syrup?"

"I like to drink it in between classes," Nora said with a smile from the floor.

"Of course you do," Yang let out a sigh. "God, it's all over my clothes! Now I have to go get changed and have a shower," Yang paused as a look of horror appeared on her face, "and our shower is broken so now I'm going to have to use the community showers. Ugh, I'm never going to make it in time for dinner."

Seeing her distress, Pyrrha quickly had an idea. "It's ok Yang, grab a change of clothes and come to our dorm. You can use our shower since it's Nora's fault."

"Hey, it's not my fault it's the floor's for tripping me," Nora crossed her arms in a pout.

"Ok well, grab what you need then come over." Nodding in acknowledgment, Yang headed over to her dorm as Pyrrha does the same. Once inside, she rummaged through her drawers until she found a fresh outfit that she was happy with. She grabbed a towel and all of her hair care products and walked out of her room and over to team JNPR's room. She knocked on the door and Pyrrha opened it.

"Hello Yang," she greeted with a smile and pointed to her left. "Bathroom's over there. When you're done, lock up. I've got to head off, Miss Goodwitch wanted to see me. You ok on your own?"

"I think I can manage P-Money," Yang replied with a smirk. She walked over and opened the bathroom door and gasped. The bathroom is not much bigger than a cupboard. It's not even a quarter of the size of theirs. Set into the wall is a walk-in shower and heading straight on is a toilet. The sink sticks out from the wall so that you would have to sidestep it to reach the toilet. "Pyrrha why is your bathroom so small?"

Pyrrha looked up from her scroll, her hand on the door leading to the hallway. "Oh yeah, turns out it's due to the floor layout. We have a smaller bathroom because on the other side of the wall are the stairs, so our bathroom space got sacrificed for them."

"Ouch," Yang looked over with sympathetic. "You know what? When our bathroom is fixed if you ever want a bath lets us know. You can borrow ours seeing as all you have is a stand-up shower."

"I will definitely take you up on that," Pyrrha smiled. "I've not had a bath since I came here. I miss them. Well, see you later."

"Sure thing, see you P-Money." Yang walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her as Pyrrha leaves the dorm.

.

* * *

.

Just a minute after Yang had left her dorm room, Jaune and Ruby arrived. "Thanks for lending me your notes Ruby," Jaune said. "I can't believe I fell asleep in Port's lesson again."

"It's ok Jaune, that's what friends are for. Besides, you will pay me back with cookies from my favorite bakery, right." Ruby gave him her cutest smile.

With a sigh, Jaune ruffled her hair. "Fine, I give in to your confectionery blackmail."

Ruby just beams up a smile back as she hands him her notes. "See you later Jaune."

"Yeah, see you later will try to get these notes back by tonight." Jaune smiled turned around, opens the door to the hall and headed across to his dorm room, having just missed Pyrrha leaving. He opened the door and steps inside. 'I guess I will use the loo before I start on copying theses notes,' Jaune thought as he headed towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile, as Pyrrha heads down the stairs, a thought came to mind. 'Oh, I should warn Yang that the lock on the door is broken. She doesn't know about our signal for when the bathroom is occupied in case one of the guys comes back.' She turned around and headed back up the stairs.

Back in the bathroom, Yang has stripped off and placed her dirty clothes into a bag and stepped into the shower and closed the glass door behind her. She was about to turn on the water when the bathroom door opened. She silently gasped in horror as Jaune walked in. Failing to notice her behind the closed glass door, he walked over to the toilet, undid his belt and began to take a piss. Yang's eyes widen when she sees his 'weapon'. 'Holy hell! He's huge! If he got hard it would be a monster! Now I get why P-Money wants him so badly.'

Just as Jaune finished there was a knock on the door. "Hey? Yang?" Jaune began to turn with a confused look on his face, but that soon changed to a look of horror when he saw Yang naked in the shower. He was about to scream, but Yang reacted first and dove out of the shower, clasping a hand over his mouth and knocking him back so he sat on the now closed toilet lid. "Yang are you ok?"

Yang looks up "yeah I'm fine you just startled me I thought you had left so I tripped a bit but I'm fine now, I'm good how are you."

"I'm fine you sure you're ok you sound wired."

"Yeah, you just surprised me a little. So why are you back?" Yang asked, trying to ignore the feeling of Jaune squirming under her.

"I just remembered I forgot to tell you that the lock to our bathroom door is broken, so we hang a sock, tie, or anything we can find for the door handle to let others know it's occupied. I thought I should let you know before one of the guys got back."

"Thanks," Yang sighed. "Hey, could you hook something on the handle for me then?"

"Sure thing Yang." A few seconds later she heard some shuffling on the door. "Ok, I' put one of Jaune's ties on it. Anyway, I've got to head off, see you later Yang."

"See you Pyrrha." Yang responded. As soon as she heard the door close she let out a sigh and turn to Jaune. He had a bright red face. She looked down and realises that she is straddling his waist, his trousers were still down and his semi-erect weapon was dangerously close to her womanhood. She looked back up to see him with a mix of embarrassment and trying to look anywhere but at her. She released her hand from his mouth and he took a deep breath. "Sorry about that, but I thought you were about to scream and that would have been awkward for both of us."

"Yeah, sorry for just walking in," Jaune sheepishly replied.

Yang shook her head. "It's fine, I get why it happened." As Jaune looked back at her, she feels Jaune Jr poking her. A teasing smile formed on her face. "So I take it you see something you like~." Jaune took another look at her and nods dumbly. Yang smirked at this. She prides herself on her looks and normally she hates to be ogled at by guys, but the looks on Jaune's innocent face isn't a lecherous one. It's one with a look of amazement and adornment, it looks like he's taking in the sight of a goddess. 'I should milk this for all its worth. When am I going to get another chance to mess with Jaune like this again?' At the feeling of Jaune's erection getting bigger, Yang's shifts forward and begins to grind against it.

"Yang!" Jaune gasped. "W-w-what ar-r-r-re you d-d-doing?"

Yang has a very unconvincing, innocent look on her face and she raised her index finger to her chin. "I was just getting comfortable. Is something wrong? Do you not like having a gorgeous girl so close and so defenseless all to yourself~?" Jaune looks a little worried, unsure how to respond. "But you know this isn't fair. You get to see me in all my glory, and you're hiding away under that uniform~." Yang can't help but smirk at Jaune's surprised reaction, but then it was her turn to be surprised.

Jaune nodes and leaned forward a bit, sliding his jacket off. "Y-you're right, it's only fair."

'Wait, is he serious, or is he just trying to mess with me…. well, two can play.' Yang reached out and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. "Let me help you there lady killer~."

Jaune gulped as Yang undid the last button on his shirt and he leaned forward to help her slide it off. As he sits back, Yang makes an audible gulp. "Y-you ok, Yang?"

"Sure, I've never been better," Yang looks Jaune over again. 'Crap, he's hot! Who knew Jaune was hiding all that under his shirt? I guess that extra training he does has paid off and then some.' She then ran a hand over his abs. As she looks up she sees Jaune looking at her breasts again and smirked. "I guess it's only fair."

Jaune looked confused. "What is?" Without responding, Yang grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Go on, have fun. I know you want to~." Giving him a wink she then grinds against him, causing him to give her a squeeze. Yang lets out a moan at this.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to you just moved it felt good and and…"

Yang giggled and put a finger to his lips. "Damn Jaune, you're so easy to mess with. I guess you really don't know how to handle a girl, and a girl like me might be a bit too much for you~."

Yang went to get up and Jaune looks a little hurt 'I guess she's right…. wait, no. Like dad says, be confident and the ladies will love you.'

Reaching out, Jaune grabbed Yang around the waist. "W-what are you doing."

"You're wrong. I know precisely how to handle a smart girl like you," Jaune asserted.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Really." Jaune pulled her down onto his lap. The two then let out shocked gasps moments later as he accidentally entered her.

'OH CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP! I did not mean to go that far!' Jaune screamed internally.

'D-D-D-DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?!' Yang screamed inside her mind.

After the initial shock wore off, both could see on the other's face they neither of them intended for this to happen. Another moment passed and the pair's faces twisted as they suddenly became aware of the warm, tight, stiff, and pleasurable sensations that they have never felt before.

They both looked down before looking back down at each other. Their eyes shone with nervousness and their checks seemed to glow red.

"Y-y….Yang?" Jaune finally stuttered out. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I di-idn't mean for this to-"

"No no… it's ok. T-this was an accident," Yang nervously responded. She went to go stand up but stopped several inches up. Both she and Jaune gasped in pleasure at the friction caused. Her knees felt weak and she sat back down, causing the both of them to gasp again. She tried to stand up again only for the same outcome to happen again. And again. And again.

Jaune decided that Yang was having trouble getting up so he decided to help. He brought his hands up and grabbed the bottom of her thighs, just barely touching her butt. He squeezed them to get a decent grip, earning a surprised moan from Yang. He then tried to lift her up, but couldn't get her much higher than she could. That didn't keep him from trying though. Both of them working together made Yang move up down much faster easier.

Eventually, both blondes took a moment to pause and look into each other's eyes as they caught their breath. Despite what they told themselves in their minds, they both knew just exactly what they were doing. They both looked into each other's eyes to see for any trace of doubt or concern for them to stop.

They both only saw want and lust. They both wanted this. Closing their eyes and bringing one another closer, they got back to work. Yang continued to bounce up and down on Jaune's sword. She leaned closer, hiding her face into the crook of Jaune's neck, caressing his skin with the warmness of her rapid breath.

Jaune panted as he leaned his head against her soft, golden hair, taking joy in its silky touch against his cheek while also taking joy in their 'other' activity. Jaune never knew such pleasurable, happy feelings were possible. A goofy smile took over his face as he was lost in pure ecstasy. Unfortunately, the moment would not last much longer.

He felt pressure begin to build up down below. He knew what was about to happen. "Y-yang!" He gasped out. "I...I'm-" Knowing what was happening to Jaune Yang lifted herself off his sword and sat further up his chest, capturing his lips with hers. His sword, which was also a gun, unloaded its contents all over Yang's back.

Their lips parted moments later and they stared into each other's eyes."J-jaune?"

"Yes, Yang?" Jaune replied just barely above a whisper.

"Good spar," She replied with a knowing grin.

"Y-yeah… you too," Jaune replied, before looking down with a face of shame. Yang didn't understand why he suddenly had this negative feeling after what just happened, but she figured it out a moment later. Despite how lost is bliss they were, they still had some sense of time. What they just did couldn't have lasted more than a few minutes.

'Men,' Yang thought as she shook her head. "You know Jaune," she said as she cupped his chin and brought his face up. "It's not hard to fire the first shot from a gun," she rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand, "But it does take awhile to reload and fire the next shot~."

Jaune stared at her for a moment, but the corners of his mouth eventually curved up as he caught her hidden meaning. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Jaune grew bold and moved forward to kiss Yang on the lips. She responded in kind and pressed forward, readying herself for another go at their 'sparring.

At that moment, they heard the dorm door open and then a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey, who's in there?" They heard Nora ask.

"Why did they have to come back now just as we were starting round two" Yang quietly whined into Jaune's ear.

"I am," Jaune called out. "I was just about to have a shower."

"Oh, it's you Jaune. I thought Yang was still here since team RWBY don't know where she is."

Jaune looked frantic for a second as Yang began to rock her hips. "Why do you want to know where she is?"

"Because both you and her were missing at dinner and Pyrrha is looking for Yang," Nora responded in a sing-song voice. "She said she last saw her here when she left her to use our shower."

Jaune thinks for a second. "Well, I haven't seen her. Why not help out and go look for her, I will join you two after I have my shower. That sound ok?" Jaune stood up and Yang wrapped her legs around his waist as he carries her over to the shower and turned it on.

"Ok, see you later," Nora responded. They heard the dorm door shut a moment later.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief and carried Yang into the shower, and under the stream of water "Now, where were we?"

Yang gives a sultry smirk. "I believe you were going to prove what great stamina your aura gives you and go for round two~."

Jaune's smile grew as he moved forward, pressing Yang against the tiled wall. He took a moment to look her over, drinking in the sight of her shining wet skin as the water poured over them like a waterfall. Yang pulled his head closer to capture his lips in a lustful kiss once more as she tightened her legs around his waist. A moment later, Jaune sheathed his sword once again.

Yang gasped and moaned, louder and happier than she had before. They both knew that no was going to be coming back to the dorm for a while. They didn't have to worry about noise. Who would hear them?

Jaune's forehead pressed against hers as he sheathed and unsheathed his sword, starting off in a steady, slow pace but slowly and gradually picking up speed as time passed on. Standing up in the shower, despite how small it was, gave him much more mobility and room to maneuver than sitting down did, which was something Yang was ever so joyful for.

The room was filled with steam, gasps, moans, and the whispers and shouts of one another's names. They both were lost in blissful happiness with one another. They didn't know how long they were there, but the second round definitely lasted much, much longer than the first.

Unfortunately, all good things couldn't last forever. "Y-Yang-"

"I know," she gasped out as she pressed her tongue against his lips. They parted ways and allowed her to explore his oral cavity. A moment later, Jaune unsheathed his sword, that was also a gun and unloaded fresh rounds on Yang's chest. They pulled their lips away, a single strand of saliva connected them until the water washed it away. They stared into each other's eyes as their heavy breathing relaxed.

"Definitely better than the first round," Yang said softly as she unwrapped her legs from his hips and put her feet back on the floor with his help. "I think Pyrrha was right, you do get better with practice~."

"Hehe, t-thanks," Jaune replied as he rubbed the back of his head with a blush.

"I wouldn't mind another spar with you~" Yang said as she got closer.

"Neither would I," Jaune replied truthfully as he moved his head closer and quickly pecked her on the lip.

The pair then decided that maybe actually showering and getting clean was a good idea. The shower was not made for more than one person so they were a little cramped. They had to rely on one another to help wash certain areas, not that any of them minded.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Later, when they came out, each only wrapped in a towel, they see a shocked looking Pyrrha, an uninterested Ren and a very smug looking Nora and Blake. Yang looked a little shocked at this.

"W-w-why are you guys back here?"

"Let's just say a little kitty heard you and let us know where you were," Nora replied with a smirk.

"Blake why?" Yang moaned.

"Because I could hear you from across the hall. By God you're loud. Is he really that good?"

Yang smirked, 'two can play at that game.' "So good in fact I've decided to keep him as my boyfriend, so hands off."

"Wait really?" Jaune looked over in surprise.

Yang picked Jaune up bridal style. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to spend some time with my new boyfriend." Carrying Jaune, she walked out of team JNPR's dorm room and headed over to her team's room. The group looked at each other, then they heard Weiss yelling. "Yang why are you half naked and carrying that dolt?!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed today's one shot.
> 
> Patreon.com/Cyberleader2000


End file.
